1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Land Grid Array connector assembly, and more particularly to a Land Grid Array (LGA) Land Grid Array connector for removably mounting a chip module, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,505, issued on Aug. 16, 2005 and assigned to HonHai, discloses a Land Grid Array (LGA) connector for electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board (PCB). Such LGA connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, and a mating frame surrounding the insulative housing and integrally formed with the insulative housing. The LGA connector is disposed on the PCB to realize the electrical connection between the contacts and the PCB. Then the chip module is displaced on upper surface of the insulative housing to realize the electrical connection between the chip module and the contacts, further realize the electrical connection between the chip module and the PCB.
However, with the increase of the number of the pins of the chip module and function added to the chip module, the number of contacts received in the insulative housing is also increased, correspondingly, of course, the square of the insulative housing is increased either. This causes the intensity of the integral insulative housing is not rigid enough to support so many contacts and increases the difficulty to mold such insulative housing or causes the insulative housing to be prone to deformation.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved Land Grid Array connector assembly to stress the problems mentioned above.